


Death Notice Mary Watson

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [16]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Chronology musings, EMPT, Friendship, Gen, Great Hiatus, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes explains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Notice Mary Watson

They were watching Mycroft of course, so messages of concern to no one but myself he sent disguised. Even ordinary messages passed through several sets of hands – in India I received packages from horse dealers and military men and once from the paws of a cheeky walnut-stained sahib youth who was begging bread for a genuine lama. Mycroft knew I would read every word on every scrap of wrapping paper, hungry for news of home. Some packages had to be forwarded more than once, coming weeks late into my hands.

Oh, Watson, I came as soon as ever I knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, that is a Kipling reference, but I doubt it's enough to quite call "crossover".


End file.
